La Princesa De La Jaula Negra
by Anzu Ravenwood
Summary: Nanami ha caído prisionera del rey Tomoe. Tiene un prometido esperándola, pero el rey se ha encaprichado con ella. Disfruta atormentándola y su resistencia hacia él es su fuente de diversión, así que no parece muy dispuesto a dejarla ir. Pero, bajo esa fachada de crueldad, el rey parece ocultar otros sentimientos…en realidad, ¿Quién es prisionero de quién?
1. Aquel día en que lloré

**La Princesa De La Jaula Negra**

_Por: MahegaGame_

**Resumen: **Nanami ha caído prisionera del rey Tomoe. Tiene un prometido esperándola, pero el rey se ha encaprichado con ella. Disfruta atormentándola y su resistencia hacia él es su fuente de diversión, así que no parece muy dispuesto a dejarla ir. Pero, bajo esa fachada de crueldad, el rey parece ocultar otros sentimientos…en realidad, ¿Quién es prisionero de quién?

**Parejas**: Nanami x Tomoe

**Clasificación:** K+

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Kamisama Hajimemashita NO me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes. Todo se lo debemos a la gran Julietta-sensei**

* * *

**Cap. I**

**AQUEL DÍA EN QUE LLORE**

Aquellos fríos e indestructibles barros de acero, era lo único que me separaba de aquella tan anhelada libertad que muchos prisioneros pedían a gritos en aquellas horribles mazmorras.

No sabía exactamente cuántos días había permanecido entre aquellas paredes.

Mi delicado kimono blanco estaba completamente cubierto de tierra y lodo, y pequeños rasguños adornaban mis brazos y muslos descubiertos. Así como también en el camino había perdido mi Wataboshi [1] y mi Tsunokakushi [2] estaba completamente arruinado. Mis pupilas se perdieron en alguna parte de aquellas rocosas paredes que me rodeaban, y entre toda aquella inmensa obscuridad recordé con dolor el cómo había llegado a este horrible lugar.

Era la única hija del jefe de mi clan y por ese simple hecho mis padres arreglaron mi compromiso con el primogénito del jefe de otro clan como el mío.

Los matrimonios de esta índole eran comunes en los clanes ya que fortalecían las alianzas y ayudaban en la protección de estos. Los novios nunca se conocían hasta el día del matrimonio.

Acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, momento en que toda mujer debía casarte, y a pesar de nunca haber conocido a la persona que sería mi marido, jamás proteste para anular semejante suceso, sabía muy bien que era mi deber como la hija del jefe desposarme para supervivencia de mi pueblo, siempre habría tiempo para conocerlo y enamorarme después del matrimonio.

El día en que debía partir había llegado, viajaría sola en caballo hasta la aldea de mi futura familia, aun puedo ver en mi memoria imágenes del rostro lleno de lágrimas de mi madre deseándome toda la felicidad del mundo, y mi padre, confiándome la gran responsabilidad de continuar con nuestro linaje. Sin embargo todas esas imágenes se vieron manchadas de sangre. El día que debió a ver sido el más feliz se convirtió en mi propio y pequeño infierno.

Quien iba a decir que me encontraría cavando la tumba de mis propios padres, con mis manos que terminaron mallugadas y cubiertas de tierra. Mi maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto y mi semblante que reflejaba el suplicio de haberlo perdido todo en un día.

El aire que golpeaba mi rostro tan cruelmente, me despertaba a la realidad, mis mejillas ahora enrojecidas por el esfuerzo de a ver removido la tierra bajo mis pies. Deseaba morir en aquel instante, terminar con todo. Mis ojos confirmaban el cansancio mi cuerpo tanto como el de mi alma.

Mis oídos eran sordos a todo sonido ajeno a mi dolor, lo cual que me impidió escuchar el galope de una caravana que se detuvo a mis espaldas.

Un pequeño zumbido en mis tímpanos hizo que volteara el cuerpo y prestara atención a la autoritaria y demandante voz que no solo me pedía si no por el tono me exigía algo que no pude comprender del todo.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, el emperador Tomoe.

En ese primer encuentro no le había prestado demasiada atención a su apariencia, pero ahora que escarbo en mi memoria logro recordarlo un poco, estaba montado en su caballo, sus largos hilos plateados que bailaban con el viento de aquella tarde tan violenta, su esbelto cuerpo y esas hermosas facciones pero sobre todo esos preciosos ojos ambarinos.

Esta vez pero con mayor fuerza escuche el gruñido impaciente que no hace mucho había invadido mis oídos. No dude en abrir mis labios para decir algo a mi favor, pero la voz que salió de mis cuerdas vocales fue demasiado baja, ya que estaba demasiado cansada para poder hablar.

-_Cavo una tumba. Si su majestad desea hablar conmigo, tendrá que esperar_.-

Palabras vacías y sin ninguna emoción fueron mi saludo para el rey.

Lo que hizo enfurecer a uno de los acompañantes de este y dispuesto a no dejar las cosas así, bajo de su caballo con katana en mano, seguramente para darme punto y final. Realmente no me importaba, no le temía a la muerte.

No cerré los ojos, quería mirarla de frente.

Sin embargo aquel hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de mi ubicación y pude escuchar a sus espaldas la imponente voz del emperador.

-_Tráela al castillo_-

Y una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de su majestad.

* * *

El chirrido de la puerta oxidada de la celda me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, y ahí en la gran apertura por donde se coló un diminuto haz de luz, visualice la sombra del carcelero y a un costado de ella pude ver el pequeño rostro de una joven.

La voz del carcelero me hizo salir de aquel horrible lugar, al mismo tiempo que me indicaba seguir a aquella muchacha, que ahora en completa luminosidad podría decir que se trataba de alguna doncella del palacio, por las vestimentas que utilizaba.

Comenzamos a caminar por unas largas escaleras que nos hicieron salir de aquellas mazmorras y dando unos pasos más adelante nos adentramos en un pasillo con hermosas paredes de color marfil recubiertas con elegantes ornamentas al estilo clásico, tan solo con verlas puedo decir que eran de oro puro.

Llegamos hasta una gran puerta de madera con tallados que hacían de una simple puerta una obra de arte. La doncella se detuvo para dedicarme algunas palabras.

-_Tome un baño y descanse Kuroori-hime [3] , todo lo necesario se encuentra dentro de esta habitación-_

Me hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió en el fondo de aquel largo pasillo, me quede parada en frente de aquel portón pensando en si debía aceptar aquella invitación o no.

Abrí la pesada entrada y mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver el interior de esta, era una habitación realmente amplia y totalmente lujosa, desde los muebles hasta la decoración. Sin embargo las ventanas se parecían a los barrotes de la celda en la que me había encontrado, lo único que hacia la diferencia entre las dos es que esta era una celda sumamente ostentosa.

Mis ojos bailaron por todo el cuarto, encontrando inmediatamente lo que buscaba.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, quería tomar una ducha, pero más que eso deseaba que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo, que aquellas horribles imágenes que me rondaban el cerebro desaparecieran, que aquel liquido se las llevara por completo, aunque sabía que aquello sería imposible tan solo necesitaba intentarlo.

Mire el espejo y me observe detenidamente. Mi lastimero cuerpo, mi cara sumamente demacrada y el kimono cubierto de tierra que para ese momento se había convertido en lodo.

Estaba hecha un desastre.

Entre en la tina y como si todo el dolor a cumulado en mi interior se empeñara en salir comencé a llorar como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en toda mi vida. Me desplome y abrazándome a mis rodillas comencé a sollozar, pero esa sería la última vez que lo haría, me lo prometí a mí misma ahí, mientras estaba sumergida en aquel liquido transparente.

Salí después de un rato y encontré ropa nueva para remplazar mi kimono ahora totalmente arruinado. Por mi mente paso solo una cosa, necesitaba salir de ahí para poder ir en busca de mi prometido, seguramente estaría muy preocupado por mí y estaría buscándome, no podía perder más el tiempo. Además cumpliría la última voluntad de mis padres. Termine de cambiarme y me deslice por la puerta por donde había entrado.

Antes de salir mire el pasillo, estaba vacío. Esta era mi oportunidad, correría todo lo que pudiera y buscaría rápidamente alguna salida. Saque mi cuerpo completamente de aquella habitación y al dar la vuelta en el final del pasillo como si hubiese chocado contra una pared me vi tirada en el piso, mi intento de huir parecía a ver sido un total fracaso.

Alce mis ojos rápidamente y me quede muda al ver al emperador en frente mío, mirándome con esos ojos que conservaba en algún rincón de mi basta memoria.

-_¿Todo bien? ¿Kuroori no hime? [4]_**-**

**-**_¿Kuroori no hime?_**-**

**-**_Así es como te llaman los sirvientes, es un hermoso nombre para alguien como tú_**-**

Me resultaba difícil mirarlo a los ojos, el aura que lo rodeaba era sumamente hostil y amenazador, cada palabra que salía de sus labios era sumamente hiriente. Simplemente quería salir de ahí, pero al parecer eso no iba hacer totalmente imposible en aquellas circunstancias. Aun así no me iba a dar por vencida, nadie me iba a detener ni aunque se tratase del rey.

-_¡…Tengo que irme! ¡Alguien me está esperando, tengo que encontrarme con él_!-trate de levantarme inmediatamente pero sentí un fuerte agarre en las hebras de mi cabello, era aquel hombre que me sostenía fuertemente mientras me atraía hacia el para mirarme a los ojos.

-_Para ser sincero, verte temblar mientras me miras fijamente a los ojos. Es realmente divertido_- era claro que estaba jugando conmigo, gozaba humillándome. Abrí de golpe mis ojos cuando sentí la húmeda lengua del emperador recorrerme lentamente desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral haciendo que arqueara la espalda.

-_¡BASTA! ¡Tengo que irme!-_

Las grandes manos del rey abandonaron mis cabellos para posarse en mis hombros tan bruscamente como si de un animal me tratase, y pude mirar más de cerca aquellos crueles ojos ambarinos.

_-¡No es tu decisión!_

_-¿Por qué hace esto?-_

_-¿Por qué? Porque me perteneces Kuroori no hime._

Si él era un hombre cruel y seguramente nunca podría salir de ahí. Por un momento mi corazón se contrajo con rabia y desesperación.

-_No te diré que abandones tu intento de fuga. Porque me divierte tener que atraparte_-

Una gran sonrisa sarcástica y divertida se dibujó en los labios del rey antes de arrojarme bruscamente contra la pared, para ese momento mis ojos solo pudieron verle la espalda y lo perdieron de vista en el fondo del pasillo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba perdida, realmente perdida en aquel profuso abismo.

* * *

_"La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que aprende uno a no quemarse."_

**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

**[1] N. de A: Wataboshi** al igual que en occidente la novia va de blanco. Lleva un kimono y una capucha blanca la cual se llama así.

**[2] N. de A: Tsunokakushi** debajo del Watabochi la novia lleva un elaborado peinado junto con un tocado que sé que esconde "los cuernos de los celos". Bueno pues así se le llama al tocado.

**[3, 4] N. de A: **_**Kuroori no hime**_ Literalmente Princesa de la Jaula Negra por eso el nombre de la historia. Nanami no es una princesa en sentido de la realeza, Tomoe utiliza este apodo que según él se lo dieron los sirvientes pero realmente fue el quien se lo puso, solo la nombro así para rebajarla y recordarle que es su prisionera. Los criados la llaman **Kuroori-hime**, que significa lo mismo pero de una forma más neutra_._

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: AQUEL DÍA EN QUE TE CONOCÍ**_


	2. Aquel día en el que te conocí

**La Princesa De La Jaula Negra**

_Por: MahegaGame_

**Resumen: **Nanami ha caído prisionera del rey Tomoe. Tiene un prometido esperándola, pero el rey se ha encaprichado con ella. Disfruta atormentándola y su resistencia hacia él es su fuente de diversión, así que no parece muy dispuesto a dejarla ir. Pero, bajo esa fachada de crueldad, el rey parece ocultar otros sentimientos…en realidad, ¿Quién es prisionero de quién?

**Parejas**: Nanami x Tomoe

**Clasificación:** K+

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Kamisama Hajimemashita NO me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes. Todo se lo debemos a la gran Julietta-sensei**

**N. de A:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y por la molestia dejar un comentario o por el simple hecho de leerlo, ¡Muchas gracias!

Por otro lado, siento mucho la demora con este capítulo, de hecho ya lo había escrito pero cuando lo leí por sí caso había una falta de ortografía o x razón, había cosas que tuve que cambiar, quitar o poner así estuve muchas veces y siempre que lo releía y lo releía tenía que cambiar o poner algo, así que lo siento mucho.

Sin embargo también tengo que darles un aviso, para el siguiente capítulo me tardare más de lo debido, ya que tengo otras historias que continuar y hace un tiempo que no actualizo, así como también voy a estar algo ocupada con mi tesina para titularme y ya casi no voy a tener tiempo. Así que espero que me entiendan y puedan esperarme un poco para actualizar este documento, de hecho esta historia es corta solo faltan 2 o si me aloco 3 capítulos a lo mucho, no más. No crean que no la voy a continuar.

Así que por favor tenganme paciencia y bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo y sobre todo les guste. Porque lo hice especialmente para ustedes :D

* * *

**Cap. II**

**AQUEL DÍA EN TE ****CONOCÍ**

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde mi llegada al palacio real, tiempo en el que había intentado escapar cientos de veces. Fugas que el emperador convertía en una caza en donde él era él gato y yo, el pequeño ratón. Cuando no estaba intentando huir, me instruían como su dama de compañía. Continuamente vistiendo hermosos kimonos durante las fiestas que frecuentemente organizaban en aquel lujoso recinto.

Las demás damas que siempre rodeaban al rey me fulminaban constantemente con la mirada cuando me pedía ser su pareja de baile, o cuando sencillamente se la pasaba acosándome en frente de todos los invitados, _"Que fastidio"_ pensaba en aquellos momentos. La verdad es que no quería tener nada que ver con aquel sucio y elegante mundo.

Ese ruido tan incesante que producían aquellas señoritas alrededor de Tomoe y el jugueteando tan descaradamente con el corazón de cada una de ellas entre sus manos. _No quiero tener nada que ver con ese grupo de chicas. _

_No quiero acercarme a él. No quiero estar cerca de él._

Pero por más que intentara resistirme a sus constantes flirteos, siempre encontraba la manera de abrumarme. Odiaba aquellos momentos en los que al término de cada _"cacería"_ me sujetaba toscamente de la cintura, tanto así que podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, jugando con mi piel y nublando cada uno de mis sentidos. En el momento que posaba sus labios con los míos trataba de resistirme hasta que mis nervios se doblegaban y cedían ante sus deseos, cayendo junto con él al mismísimo infierno… y al recobrarme, observaba su cara colmada de satisfacción al verme sometida ante él.

_Odio a este hombre. No quiero tener nada que ver con él. No quiero estar cerca de él. _

_-Te odio-_

_-Eres tan mal educada como siempre, pero te lo voy a perdonar. Porque si te mato ahora, corro el riesgo de aburrirme-_ esa la situación, era su juguete, su entretenimiento, para el yo era una _"yegua salvaje"_ y a él le fascinaba intentar domarme.

_-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Alguien me está esperando!-_

_-¿Hablas de tu prometido? ¿Cuántas veces acudido a tu rescate desde que llegaste al castillo?-_Enmudecí al escuchar sus palabras, era verdad, nadie había ido a buscarme en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en el palacio. En aquel frío y extraño mundo no me quedaba nada…_nada_.

_-Si él no viene por mí, yo tengo que ir y buscarlo-_

Su cara siempre enfurecía al escucharme decir esas palabras, me contemplaba con odio al recitar aquel monologo y de alguna extraña manera intentaba hacerme olvidarlo continuamente de la misma forma_…arrebatándome mí orgullo, _así que ya me era tan familiar ese dulce y amargo sabor que despedía la lengua de Tomoe abriéndose paso por mi pequeña cavidad bucal, profanándome y explorándome. Aunque negara que esos besos no provocaban nada en mí, era totalmente falso. De alguna misteriosa manera ese acto indecente creaba en mí alguna clase de excitación que dejaba mi mente en blanco, perdiéndome entre una marea de sensaciones desconocidas que azotaban mi cuerpo bruscamente contra una pared rocosa.

_Odio a este hombre. No quiero tener nada que ver con él. _

_-Mmmmm….¡BASTA!- _terminaba aquel proceder infligiéndole una bofetada. Golpe que originaba un sonido sordo dentro de la habitación. Y como las veces anteriores, en sus hermosas facciones se formaba una sonrisa que me trastornaba. Le fascinaba que me resistiera, se divertía, mientras más lo hiciera menos intenciones tenia de dejarme tocar la libertad con la punta de mis dedos.

_-¿Estas bien, Kuroori-Hime?- _era común para mi oír aquella voz a mis espaldas cada vez que terminaba aquel _"juego" _y el emperador simplemente decidía botarme.

-_Deja de llamarme así Kotetsu, aunque parezca que me tratan como a una princesa, no me gusta tanto la idea como para resignarme dentro de esta habitación cubierta de rejas. Me llamo Nanami. Soy la superviviente de un pequeño clan._- Kotetsu era uno de los sirvientes más cercanos a Tomoe. Le había ordenado estrictamente hacerse cargo de mí, siempre deseando que llegara antes de darle tiempo a su señor de jugar conmigo.

-_Pero eres a quien el rey desea, un día te convertirás en su concubina y puede que hasta en su esposa_…-

_-¡NOOOO! ¡IMPENSABLE! ¡Arrincona a las mujeres y luego finge dejarlas escapar para poder atraparlas! ¡Me trata como un juguete!-_

_-Tienes mucho valor Kuroori-Hime. Eres la única que no teme hablarle sin rodeos-_

_-No es así Kotetsu, yo también le tengo miedo, pero no puedo resignarme. Tengo que irme- _

_Odio a este hombre. No quiero tener nada que ver con él. _

Aquella noche escuche el pequeño canto de los grillos que se colaba por algún lugar de la estancia. Me pareció extraño ya que invariablemente podía escuchar los murmullos del guardia del otro lado de la puerta, pero esta vez era diferente, no se escuchaba nada ni siquiera aquellos susurros, tan solo aquella pequeña orquesta de grillos sinfónicos. Me acerque al portón para comprobar el estado de esté y para mi sorpresa también estaba abierto, cuando por las noches lo mantenían siempre cerrado_-Que descuidados- _pensaba mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba mis labios.

-_Que rey más descuidado. Dejar la puerta abierta y sin nadie que monte guardia_- hablaba para mí misma, mientras colocaba mis delgados dedos sobre los barrotes que conformaban aquella entrada.

_-Ese no es ningún problema. Yo estoy aquí-_percibí un cálido aliento en el lóbulo sensible de mi oído, lo que hizo que me exaltara y como por acto reflejo solté un manotazo a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de mí. Un alarido y una maldición fue lo primero que escuche de aquel _"alguien"_. Al girar mí cuerpo completamente me di cuenta de que aquella persona no era el guardia ni kotetsu si no…_Tomoe._

Mi piel se puso roja hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello por la vergüenza de haberlo golpeado sin motivo alguno_-estoy muerta- _pensé.

_-¡Que insolente!-_podía ver atreves de sus pupilas el enojo y en su mejilla el pequeño color rojo que había dejado mi palma. Me apresure rápidamente a justificarme. Sin embargo las palabras que salían de mi boca eran torpes y atropelladas. Eso no tuvo ningún efecto ya que en seguida me tomo de la abertura del kimono a la altura de mi pecho y me atrajo violentamente hacia su rostro.

-_¡E-espera! Tenías una mosca en….-_

_-Aunque fuera para matar una mosca, estoy comenzando a hartarme-_podía sentir su ira con tan solo mirarlo, era diferente de otras veces. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, estaba aterrada. Con un solo movimiento de su mano me arrojo sobre la cama e inmediatamente sentí su peso sobre mí, desde esa posición me dirigió un vistazo salvaje y penetrante, mientras sus manos comenzaban a arrancar mis ropas, dejando al descubierto mis pechos y parte de mi bajo vientre.

-_CANTA PARA MÍ. COMO SI TUVIERAS QUE COMPLACERME._-esa voz sonaba fría y distante, diferente de la que habitualmente usaba conmigo. Mi organismo se inmovilizo rápidamente al percibir las manos del emperador recorrer lujuriosamente uno de mis pechos, tenía miedo…

...

no era así, por un instante el rostro de mis padres fallecidos cruzo por mi mente. Esto no me asusta en lo absoluto, comparado con aquel momento…esto no era _NADA._

-_Me encanta esa expresión_- el tortuoso movimiento sobre mi seno cedió poco a poco. ¿Qué expresión tendría? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención a su majestad de ese gesto?- _Cuando nos conocimos también la tenías, aquella futura novia con la cara cubierta de barro, cavando la tumba de sus padres. Que tuvo las agallas de decirme a mi "espérame ahí". Me pareciste descarada y divertida. Porque hasta ahora, las mujeres de mi corte intentan tener mi favor con sus encantos- _al parecer por un momento olvidó lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo, ya que quitó su peso de mi cuerpo para poder sentarse en un extremo de la cama, mientras yo aún tumbada e inmóvil por aquella situación analizaba el techo de la habitación _-…no tiene derecho a reprochárselos…porque es su comportamiento el que las incita-_por supuesto que era culpa suya, la forma en que las trataba, coqueteándoles, mirándolas de aquella forma tan seductora, era más que obvio que ellas le respondieran así. Pero sobre todas las cosas, él era el rey.

_-¿Pero tú lo odias? Tu prometido debe ser completamente opuesto a mí-_

_-No lo sé, jamás lo he conocido-_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué querías irte?-_

_-Porque era la voluntad de mis padres-_era la verdad, aquella había sido su voluntad y era mi deber como hija cumplirla. Mi cuerpo comenzó a responderme por lo que me levante de la posición en la que me encontraba y me senté en la orilla de la cama junto a él, tratando de arreglar mis ropas lo más que podía, después le pediría a Kotetsu un kimono nuevo.

_-¡PERO NO ES LA TUYA!-_

_-¡MI PROMETIDO DEBE ESTAR ESPERÁNDOME!-_

_-Ven te enseñare algo-_me arrastro con él a una de las grandes habitaciones que siempre permanecía con llave y a la cual se me tenía prohibido entrar. La puerta era enorme y demasiado pesada para que una sola persona pudiera abrirla. Allí había dos guardias que al vernos le abrieron inmediatamente el paso a Tomoe.

_-Entra-_la estancia era sumamente grande y espaciosa, llena de objetos hermosos y brillantes_-¿En dónde estamos?-_pregunte mientras caminaba despacio, admirando todas aquellas piezas_-En la sala del tesoro_. _Aquí se acumulan los tesoros de todo tipo y poblados del reino. Todo lo que hay aquí me pertenece. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Quieres una parte?-_era precioso lo que veían mis ojos, toda esa belleza resultaba del sacrificio de inocentes y de países arrasados por el ejército de su majestad-_Cualquier cosa que desees te lo concederé con gusto. No sé qué tipo de persona sea tu prometido, pero te aseguro que no posee tantos bienes como yo.-_era tentador lo que me ofrecía, pero no podía aceptarlo_-Me gusta la belleza, pero…todo lo que hay aquí huele a sangre- _en definitiva esos objetos estaban manchados con la sangre de inocentes, y eso era algo que yo no podía aceptar.

_-Lo que me gustaría tener por ejemplo…esto….-_observe en un rincón de la habitación un montón de heno, en mi pueblo era común verlo por todas partes. Me acerque al montículo y tome un poco entre mis manos mostrándoselo al rey. Su textura era suave y esponjosa al tacto, mi padre siempre me había dicho que el heno era todo menos suave y esponjoso.

_-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-_

_-Es heno- _

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?-_inmediatamente me tumbe encima del gran montículo, sintiéndolo debajo de mi kimono_-Me encanta dormir encima, la cama donde duermo es muy lujosa no logro conciliar el sueño, ¡Huele muy bien, es el aroma de mi pueblo!-_ apoye mi oído sobre el como si quisiera que me hablara, y si me contestara podría entonces creer que todo aquello era una alucinación, pero no era así. Agarre fuertemente el heno entre mis dos manos, tratando de hacerlo hablar-_habla, entonces así podré entender que todo es una simple pesadilla-_rece en aquel momento, pero por más que lo intentara no lograría nada, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era recordar a la gente de mi pueblo riendo a mi alrededor, mientras mi padre me reñía por haberme quedado dormida en aquel lugar_ "¡Nanami! ¡Qué haces ahí tirada!_

_-Primero me dices que quieres heno y luego te hechas a llorar. No te entiendo-_el rey me observaba con desconcierto, mientras mis ojos fijos en algún lugar de la estancia dejaban fluir agua salada. Sentía una punzada en algún lugar de mi pecho, dolía. No te un peso a mi lado y cuando fije mi mirada en aquel lugar observe al rey echado a mi lado sobre el heno_-Es extraño. No teme acostarse sobre el heno su majestad- _era extraño, hasta él podía disfrutar de algo tan simple como eso. Era verdad que Tomoe no era una persona fácil y mucho menos amable, pero debajo de todo aquello, podía ser una persona agradable. Una sincera sonrisa de aquellas que hace mucho no salían de lo más profundo mi corazón, invadió mi rostro mientras lo observaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron al compás cuando sentí su cuerpo sobre mí, mientras que como un ladrón robaba mis labios, pero esta vez era diferente, aquel beso era_…tierno-También me gusta esa expresión. Enséñamela otra vez…-_por un momento me deje llevar, pero instintivamente ya sabía lo que pretendía y no por haber sido tierno esta vez lo iba a permitir_-Tu como osas pegarme en la cara-_mi mano como por reflejo golpeo su mejilla dejándola roja inmediatamente_-P-p-pero me ha besado tan de repente-_

* * *

_-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!-_una voz totalmente molesta intentaba interrumpir mi gloriosa siesta-_5 minutos más_- alcance a murmurar entre sueños, pero esa incesante voz seguía incomodándome-_está bien ya te escuche_- muy a mi pesar me levante de mi cómodo descanso solo para encontrarme con algo totalmente irreverente.

_-¡AY!-_

_-Es la hora de la cacería – _

_-¡NO! ¡NO HAY HORA CONCRETA!-_

_-Que importa. Hoy te he traído un regalo- _era Tomoe que se inclinó frente a mí para poder verme a la cara, estaba tan cerca que creí que iba a atacarme e instintivamente coloque mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo. Pero esta vez sin reprocharme nada se levantó y desapareció por la puerta dejándome totalmente sola, respire profundo para aclarar mi mente ¿Qué clase de "regalo" seria? Seguramente y viniendo de el nada bueno, otro suspiro invadió la habitación.

_-¿Y bien? He hecho que lo recojan para ti. ¡Y con esta cantidad, seguro tienes ganas de dormir encima!- _me quede perpleja al verlo parado ahí entre la entrada de la habitación, trayendo en sus brazos un montón de heno y por su gran sonrisa parecía sumamente feliz-_Oh, no hacía falta ir tan lejos. Además como decirlo…ese heno huele bastante mal- _por un momento miro el heno que cargaba y de repente lo arrojo a un lado, maldiciendo a los cielos por haber cargado ese heno sin tratar. Esa escena me pareció sumamente divertida, esa mañana el rey parecía estar de buen humor, lo que raramente sucedía, tal vez hasta el rey más despiadado podría cambiar…tal vez el pudiera cambiar.

_-Es raro ver a su majestad de tan buen humor-_ esa era la voz de Kotetsu, que había entrado a ver si me encontraba bien, después de escuchar el alboroto de ayer. Pero igual que yo se quedó observando a Tomoe_.-Esta así desde que tu estas aquí-_

_-¿No está enfadado?- _pues a mí me parecía que lo estaba por la forma en que golpeaba el heno.

_-¡No, en absoluto! Si lo estuviese ya habría ordenado cortar los brazos de dos o tres personas-_

_-Es un rey horrible…- _como podía hacer ese tipo de cosas solo por estar enfurecido. Esas personas que seguramente nada tenían que ver con el enojo de su majestad morían solo por capricho suyo. Pero los recuerdo de la noche anterior, me dieron una pequeña esperanza respecto a su actitud-_Sin embargo…, creo que es alguien que puede cambiar-_

_-Si…mientras tú estés a su lado, seguro que podrá cambiar-_

_-Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa-_¿Qué podía hacer yo? Si a mí me trataba como un juguete, no creía que a estas alturas un simple peón pudiera rebelarse contra su amo y mucho menos intentar cambiarlo. Sin embargo tal vez pudiera hacer algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, quisiera poder devolverle el favor del heno-_¡Rey Tomoe-_lo llame para captar su atención, he inmediatamente volteo para mirarme- _Gracias por haber reunido el heno para mí. Me gustaría agradecérselo, puede pedirme lo que quiera-_ grave error, debí haberme quedado callada y no decir nada.

_-¿Agradecérmelo? En ese caso, reúnete conmigo en mi cuarto esta noche, Kuroori no hime-_

* * *

_-¡ESPERA! ¿A qué viene esta vestimenta kotetsu?-_ pero qué demonios me habían puesto, era sumamente provocador y transparente demasiado transparente.

_-Esta noche es su noche de bodas-_

_-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ya estoy comprometida!-_

_-Pero eso a mí rey no le preocupa. Esta vez te escoltara un guardia, no queremos que intentes escapar como la última vez- _

Los guardias me escoltaron hasta la puerta de su habitación dejándome ahí. Me quede allí parada, esperando un milagro aun sabiendo que nunca llegaría, era demasiado peligroso, por eso esta vez no era bueno intentar huir. Ya me he había enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas varias veces, y siempre me había visto entre la espada y la pared…de repente la imagen del beso de la noche anterior me inundaba la mente y me hacía perder la cabeza hasta el punto de que mi cuerpo lo reflejaba_-¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Si estoy comprometida por dios!, Bueno es hora de dejarle clara mí posición-_

Comience a abrir la puerta lentamente, acción que ocasiono que la puerta rechinara, la abrí completamente pero ya no podía distinguir el rechinar de la puerta porque lo único que podía oír era el latido frenético de mi corazón, al ver al rey sentado sobre su cama con los ojos totalmente cerrados ¿Por qué estoy tensa? ¡Tengo que controlarme! Tengo la ligera sensación de que el rey ha cambiado por completo…

Me acerque lentamente hacia el sin embargo a cada paso que doy siento mi cara arder. Diviso una pequeña mesita con una jarra de agua y un vaso ya servido, seguramente él lo puso ahí para mí, si tomo aquel liquido seguramente me calmare.

_-¡NO BEBAS!-_ siento el feroz agarre de su mano alejando la mía de la copa con agua. Después me observa pero sin soltarme, su rostro esta pálido pareciera como si fuese a morir, un temor inexplicable me invade al mirarlo pero me aterro aún más cuando lo escucho decir-_ES VENENO-_

-¡REY TOMOE!-un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta y el fuerte agarre cede de mi muñeca mientras su cuerpo cae sobre mí antebrazo. ¡¿Veneno?! No es posible, no puede ser-_¡Un médico! ¡Llamen a un médico!_-¿intento de asesinato?, me levanto inmediatamente para llamar a Kotetsu, pero la cansada voz de Tomoe me detiene_._

_-¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ! Es inútil llamar a un médico. No me fío de él. Estas cosas han sido habituales desde mi infancia-_

_-¡Pobre necio!- _hasta hoy este rey ha saqueado riquezas y quitado la vida a miles de personas…se ha rodeado de un odio intenso. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué soy incapaz de abandonarle?

Es solitario y maleducado…un poco como yo…

Estoy segura que puede ser amable. ¡Es una estupidez!

_-Kuroori no hime…Quédate aquí…-_

_-De acuerdo. No llamare al médico- _me siente a su lado y como si mi mano tuviese vida propia se posó en sus largas y hermosas hebras plateadas que se extendían por toda la cama o tal vez solo quería echarle la culpa al momento de algo que siempre quise hacer.

No comprendía cómo podían quedarle fuerzas para pararse y abrazarme de esa manera, como si no quisiera que me fuera, como si quisiera que dejara de huir y me quedara con el para siempre, pobrecillo y pobrecilla de mi porque tal vez yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme en el infierno con él y compartir su pena.

_-Quédate aquí, Nanami. Tú, al menos… ¡TÚ, AL MENOS, NO ME ABANDONES!-_ si pobrecilla de mi por que ahora el fluía atreves de mi como un pequeño y desbordante riachuelo.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."

**Pablo Neruda**


	3. Aquel día en te amé

**La Princesa De La Jaula Negra**

Por: Anzu Ravenwood

**Resumen: **Nanami ha caído prisionera del rey Tomoe. Tiene un prometido esperándola, pero el rey se ha encaprichado con ella. Disfruta atormentándola y su resistencia hacia él es su fuente de diversión, así que no parece muy dispuesto a dejarla ir. Pero, bajo esa fachada de crueldad, el rey parece ocultar otros sentimientos…en realidad, ¿Quién es prisionero de quién?

**Parejas**: Nanami x Tomoe

**Clasificación:** K+

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Kamisama Hajimemashita NO me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes. Todo se lo debemos a la gran Julietta-sensei**

**N. de A:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme a través de este documento (siento si estoy siendo muy formal).

Bien estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, de si esta historia iba a tener dos capítulos más o no, pues bien al final decidí que solo tendría uno, quise terminarlo de la mejor manera posible. La relación de Nanami y Tomoe en este documento creo que logre desarrollarla lo mejor que pude en estos escasos tres capítulos.

La forma de narrar la historia cambio, ya no será Nanami quien la narre si no yo, quise de alguna forma también expresar los sentimientos de Tomoe respecto a todo, después de aquella noche loca (si así se le puede llamar xD).

Siento haberme tardado mucho tiempo, pero con la Universidad me quedaba muy poco tiempo para dedicarle a este fic, sin embargo espero recompensarlas con esta capitulo.

Sin más, y continuando con las notas finales, les dejo leer el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Cap. III**

**AQUEL DÍA EN TE AMÉ**

_-Tengo….un prometido…que me espera…- _le costó tanto dejar salir de su boca aquellas palabras y no porque fuera un lenguaje hiriente ni mucho menos un insulto, muchas otras veces lo habría dicho sin sentir remordimiento alguno, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente.

Nunca antes había disfrutado de aquella cercanía cómo en aquel momento, olfateando el perfume de la piel del joven emperador mientras se desprendía de su cuerpo, tan cerca que por un instante creyó perder la razón. Su aroma era muy singular, una extraña mezcla entre arboles de cerezo y tierra húmeda. Aventuro sus dedos hasta rozar ligeramente la piel cálida de su brazo, sintiendo como fluían las llamas atreves de la punta de sus dedos, _¿También sentirá este fuego? _ Se preguntó interiormente mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, quería que mirara a través de los suyos la enorme pena que la embargaba, pero eso no sucedió ya que la vista del rey estaba perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.

* * *

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo…? ¡Tengo que escapar de esta jaula!- _sus propios pensamientos comenzaban a atormentarla, sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad comenzó a carcomer su razón desde la raíz de su cabeza, haciendo imposible sacar de su mente la voz del rey recitando su nombre _"Nanami" ,"Nanami"_, lo había escuchado decir y aquello la había hecho sumamente feliz.

Se sentía estúpida porque sabía exactamente para donde se dirigían aquellos sentimientos y eso era algo que no se podía permitir sentir por un hombre como él.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus finas facciones imaginando lo absurda que se veía en aquella situación.

La lluvia caía afuera, sin embargo dentro de aquella _"jaula" _llovía una precipitación de sentimientos negativos y preocupaciones que amenazaban con convertirse en un huracán, llevándola a una muerte segura.

_-Kuroori-hime- _sin prestar demasiada atención continúo mirando a través de los fríos barrotes las enormes gotas de agua que caían lentamente, como si tratasen de evitar lo inminente. Su destino era caer del cielo, romperse, convertiste en parte de la tierra, saciar la sed de otros seres vivos y simplemente desaparecer. ¿Acaso ella también estaba destinada a extinguirse entre los caprichos de Tomoe?

_-Preséntate urgentemente en la sala del trono. El rey ha convocado a tu prometido al castillo-_de todas las noticas que pudieron a verle dicho, aquella cayó sobre su cabeza como un balde de agua helada. Rápidamente miro el rostro de Kotetsu, formando con sus propios gestos una expresión de duda que el entendió inmediatamente haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, confirmando lo que anteriormente había dicho.

* * *

_-¿Tú eres Ryu?- _sin ninguna emoción e interés en su rostro, pregunto al vacío con una voz monótona y poco interesada en el asunto. Después de haber sido rechazado la noche anterior no le quedaban ganas de seguir lidiando con asuntos relacionados con aquella mujer. Estaba molesto y sabia el por qué, simplemente quería ignorarlo porque era vergonzoso admitir la razón.

Le enfurecía el hecho de tener a ese sujeto delante de sus narices, postrándose ante él. Su sangre hervía solo de pensar que Nanami se iría con él, se casarían y tal vez tendrían hijos. Quiso sacar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, pero la presencia del prometido de esta lo hacía tener que controlarse aún más de la cuenta.

_-S-si-_

_-Tengo una pregunta para ti. A mi izquierda hay una mujer llamada Nanami, del Clan Kai la recogí hace meses. Esta mujer es tu prometida ¿no es así?- _

_-NO, si su majestad la recogió. De ahora en adelante ella le pertenece- _No era necesario mirar a Nanami para ver la expresión que tendría después de oír semejantes palabras. Si, seguramente su rostro reflejaría dolor, angustia y desconcierto. La mano que utilizaba como apoyo para su mentón se movió ligeramente producto de la rabia que le produjo aquel ser tan miserable, deseaba tanto destruirlo, que desapareciera como las gotas de lluvia.

_-Que ser tan abyecto, ¡MATENLO!- _Si estaba enfurecido, por que aquella mujer llamada Nanami podía sentir esa clase de sentimientos por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, por un hombre que la había regalado, su hermoso rostro podía perder la serenidad y reflejar el dolor por las palabras salidas de la boca de ese hombre. La odiaba por hacerlo sentir de aquella manera, tan débil, tan vulnerable, pero por sobre todas las cosas le había hecho darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era; y eso era lo peor de todo.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hay que matarlo?-_

-_Porque me disgusta_-

-_¿Así decide quitarle la vida a una persona?-_

_-Enciérrenlo. Preparen la ejecución para mañana-_

_-¡Espera! Tu comportamiento…-_

_-MUJER, YA NO TE NECESITO- _en serio, ¿¡Qué clase de acción desesperada era esa!? Ahora ya nada de lo que pudiera decirle importaba, lo había decidido, era hora de liberarla de aquella jaula en la que la había encarcelado. Ahora que sabía que tal vez no se casaría con ese prometido suyo podría vivir sabiendo que sería feliz en cualquier lugar en donde ella quisiera estar.

Ya no la torturaría ni la perseguiría más.

¿Pero realmente ella había sido su prisionera, o el prisionero había terminado siendo él? _Prisionero de una mujer como ella_ se dijo así mismo, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, _fue todo un placer haber sido encarcelado por ti…_

* * *

_Él es un rey que no sabe que desear…_

Debía sentirse feliz de haber podido recuperar su total libertad, pero no era así.

Se preguntaba si el rey se habría cansado de jugar con ella, tal vez así era, todas las personas a su alrededor eran reemplazables para él; tal vez mañana la reemplazaría con una de las tantas mujeres de la corte, ya que cualquiera estaría más que dispuesta a complacer sus caprichos.

_¿No cambiaras jamás?_

_Y pensar que comenzaba a comprenderte…_

_Eres como los pétalos de la flor de cerezo… te marchitas entre mis dedos._

Afuera la lluvia había sido reemplazada por una fría brisa. El viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos castaños. Había mucha calma ¿A dónde podría ir ahora? No tenía un hogar al cual regresar. Ni un prometido que la esperara…

"_Ya no te necesito"_

Los largos pasillos del palacio le parecieron demasiado cortos, deseaba tanto poder caminar por ellos un poco más, quería encontrarse con Tomoe una última vez, quería mirarlo a la cara y grabar en su memoria cada detalle de ella. _"Tú, al menos no me abandones", _eso había dicho la noche anterior, ¿acaso fue solo una mentira? Impotencia y dolor era lo único que podía sentir fluir atreves de sus venas, debía odiarlo hasta morir pero ese no era el sentimiento que carcomía su cordura _¿Cuándo comencé a querer estar contigo para siempre? _Se preguntó mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran por sus lagrimales.

_-Te odio Tomoe, te odio- _enfurecida grito al vacío.

_-Si no puede amarme al menos ódiame- _

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco, ahí estaba el, frente a ella.

Deseo tan desesperadamente, que la mirara, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara como siempre lo hacía, que la encerrada en aquella _jaula negra _para no dejarla escapar jamás, porque esta vez se quedaría con gusto.

Pero algo se rompió dentro de ella al ver que el emperador no cumplía sus deseos.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho no era ninguna sorpresa. Ya sabía que un corazón roto era algo más que una simple exageración.

_-¡Oh! ¿Ha venido a decirme adiós? Es muy amable de su parte su majestad- _

_-Hmpf…solo he venido a tomar el aire- _era demasiada la distancia que los separaba que Nanami no podía soportarla, quería estar más cerca de él, sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo-_No veo tu cara, enséñamela por última vez-_ pensó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al desastre-_¿No quieres nada de mí? Aunque me trates como a un juguete, no me molesta- _masoquista era la mejor palabra para describir aquellos sentimientos, ya no le importaba el comportamiento de él ni siquiera su propio orgullo lo único que pedía a los dioses era poder permanecer a su lado.

_-¡REY TOMOE!- _un sonido sordo en el suelo hizo que sus facciones cambiaran a unas de completo horror. Tomoe había sido derribado por una puñalada en la espalda, la sangre brotaba de la herida, he inmediatamente Nanami se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo tratando de detener la hemorragia.

_-¡LO CONSEGUI!- _

-_Eres Ryu, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_-

_-Un…un desconocido vino a mi celda. Dijo que me ayudaría si…asesinaba al rey. Por eso…por eso yo…-_

_-¡BAH! Tengo una montaña de enemigos en el castillo. ¡Y para asesinarme me envían a un miserable insecto para no ensuciarse las manos!- _escucho la voz de Tomoe mientras este se levantaba de sus brazos para encarar a su agresor. La herida parecía demasiado profunda y aun podía moverse, Nanami estaba asustada y no precisamente por ella si no por él.

-_Pero ahora hasta un insecto como yo puede matarte. Ya que de todas formas, PERDISTE LA VISTA, DESPUES DE BEBER EL VENENO- _

* * *

_-Eres un soplón. Te voy a arrancar esa lengua de víbora… Nanami. Vete, pero quédate en el país. A partir de ahora no podre perseguirte- _incluso si lo agitaban, si lo ponían a prueba…eso solo era una confirmación de lo mucho que amaba a Nanami. No temía asesinado por aquel sujeto, simplemente deseaba que ella saliera del castillo y que continuara su vida, lejos de él.

Aunque una parte de él deseo con todas sus fuerza poder retenerla más, quería conocer cada rincón de su mente y ¿por qué no? de su cuerpo también. Que cada parte de ella llenara todos los poros de su piel, ya que incluso si el mundo perecía aun tendría sed de ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, ahora estaba totalmente ciego, muchos de sus enemigos podrían aprovecharse de eso y tratar de matarlo. No quería que ella estuviese cerca de él mientras eso sucedía.

No soportaría ser la causa de que ella resultase herida en el camino.

_-¡Estúpido rey! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan maleducado?!- _tan maleducada como siempre, ya no podría ver su rostro, pero reconocería esa voz a donde quiera que fuera. Era como una melodía para sus oídos- _Como te has dado cuenta que ya no puedes protegerme, me apartas. ¡¿Así piensas protegerme?! ¿A dónde quieres que valla? Yo solo quiero…-_¿Qué podría querer ella de él? Se preguntaba mientras sentía la presencia de Nanami posarse en frente de él.

¿A caso lo estaba protegiendo? ¿No lo odiaba, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho? Ella realmente era una mujer que lo sorprendía a cada momento, siempre esperaba que hiciera algo, pero terminaba sorprendiéndolo de la manera más extraña.

- _¡Apártate! ¡Si no, te matare a ti también!_-

-_¡NANAMI!-_

Que mujer más testaruda, ¿estaba dispuesta a morir por él? No lo permitiría, una vida sin ella no podría imaginarla. Rápidamente se levantó jalando a Nanami de la muñeca apartándola de la filosa espada e inmediatamente lanzo una patada al estómago de Ryu aventándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, donde termino tirado e inconsciente. Aunque no pudiera ver, sus demás sentidos no le habían fallado.

* * *

_-¡REY TOMOE!- _grito horrorizada al ver caer el cuerpo del emperador por segunda vez-¡OH NO! ¿Está muerto?-pregunto en voz alta mientras desesperadamente se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Tomoe.

_-¡NO ESTOY MUERTO IDIOTA!- _suspiro aliviada al verlo moverse entre sus rodillas. Por primera vez después de haberle negado el mirarla, sus ojos estaban dirigidos en su dirección, aun así no podía verla. Estaba ciego.

_-¿Y su herida?-_

_-No es nada comparada con las heridas que sufrí en el campo de batalla-_

_-Y pensar que me ha protegido…lo siento- _las lágrimas que anteriormente se habían a galopado en sus ojos, se derramaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, él ya no podía verla. Y eso hacía que se sintiera como un fantasma ante él.

_-Cómo voy a tener que vivir así, tarde o temprano llegara el momento en que me maten, y aunque deba perder lo que tengo. Quería que me vieras morir con una sonrisa…Sin embargo- _sus manos se posaron en su pelo, mientras que su corazón estaba a punto de consumirse. No podía respirar pero tampoco quería hacerlo. -_No pensé que me entristecería la idea de no poder ver tu rostro- _podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla, solo pasaron unos cuantos segundo antes de que en su cuerpo comenzara a arder un fuego incontrolable. _¿Acaso no siente el fuego entre su cuerpo y el mío? ¿O solo arde el mío_? Se preguntaba mientras trataba de mantener controlada su respiración _¿Su pulso también se desencadenara en sus venas como el mío?_

-_¿Qué ibas a decirme hace un momento? ¿Ibas a decirme algo, no?- _su corazón se batía impetuosamente contra sus costillas. Este placer era casi doloso. Tomoe ya no podía verla, pero aun así sentía su mirada inquisitiva sobre ella. Aparto su mirada velozmente, se sentía totalmente abochornada al recordar aquellas palabras que salieron de su misma boca, ya era demasiado tarde: las palabras estaban en el aire.

_-No te quedes callada. Déjame al menos escuchar tu voz- _su corazón se deshizo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Inmediatamente intento apartar la vista, sintiéndose tonta en el proceso, el ya no la podía ver, pero aun así sentía como si la estuviese acorralando con aquellos hermosos ojos ambarinos, la sujeto de la barbilla de modo que le fue imposible tratar de escapar de ellos.

_- ¿Nanami?- _sus ojos le hacían olvidar cualquier mortificación y el deseo de no volver a hablar jamás. Los hombros se le encogían mientras percibía un mariposeo en el vientre. La piel le quemaba donde rozaba la suya, la sensación era mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado.

El emperador era feliz a su lado, más feliz que en cualquier otro lugar. Y ella…ella también lo era.

_-Yo solo quiero quedarme a TU LADO- _vio su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Su cuerpo se sublimo, perdiendo totalmente el control y ahora era el, era quien la dominaba. Su respiración se movió al unisonido, la de Nanami, salvaje y jadeante y la de Tomoe, feroz casi como un rugido.

En aquel beso pudo entender que amar a Tomoe la hacía sentir más segura que en cualquier otro lugar que hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

_**Este es mi lugar. Este es mi nuevo destino.**_

_**FIN**_

**N.A: **Bueno esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero haberlas complacido. Muchísimas Gracias a todas a esas personitas que me dejaron un comentario, realmente siempre agradezco que me lean, eso me hace sumamente feliz :D

Cualquier comentario sobre este capítulo, será bien recibido, esta vez responderé dudas y sugerencia. No sé si más adelante hare otra historia de esta parejita espero que sí, pero después de que acabe mis historias retrasada.

Solo quiero finalizar agradeciendo de nuevo a TODAS las personas que me hayan leído, de verdad GRACIAS!


End file.
